


Чудеса Нью-Йорка

by WTF_RonHermione_2018



Series: G-PG13 [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Mini, Romantic Fluff, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 12:58:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13502076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_RonHermione_2018/pseuds/WTF_RonHermione_2018
Summary: «Подумаешь, Нью-Йорк! Просто толпа народу на маленьком острове, и все тут»





	Чудеса Нью-Йорка

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [New Yorkin taika](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8868085) by [mimamu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimamu/pseuds/mimamu). 



> Бейгель - разрезанная пополам и чем-то начиненная круглая булочка с дыркой; в тексте есть отсылки к "Фантастическим тварям".

Рон, облокотившись на низкий каменный парапет, смотрел на реку, в которой отражались безоблачное небо и зеленые ветви. Нью-Йорк был чем-то совершенно невероятным, это точно! Рон даже умудрился забыть, что парк находится посреди многомиллионного города и его со всех сторон окружают небоскребы.

— Центральный Парк был основан в 1857 году. В год тут бывает более сорока тысяч посетителей. Представляешь?

Рон повернулся к жене, которая в последние дни не расставалась с путеводителем под названием «Чудеса Нью-Йорка».

— Смотри, зоопарк. Сходим? Я в жизни не был в зоопарке.

Гермиона вздохнула:

— Я не знаю, Рон. Зоопарки — это как-то… грустно.

— Грустно? Я-то думал, что все маггловские детишки обожают зоопарки! Помнишь, как эти кошмарные Дурсли повели нашего Гарри в зоопарк и что там случилось?

Рон тогда очень веселился, слушая рассказ Гарри о сбежавшей змее и том переполохе. Даже сейчас это было смешно!

— Ну… Мне они в детстве нравились, конечно. Но ты представь только, каково это: быть пингвином или белым медведем, которому приходится всю жизнь провести в маленькой клетке посреди Нью-Йорка?

Рон посмотрел на ее круглый живот, чувствуя, как внезапная щемящая нежность заполняет что-то внутри. С его точки зрения было слишком опасно путешествовать портключом, когда ребенок должен вот-вот родиться, но спорить с Гермионой… Она заявила, что хочет непременно посмотреть Нью-Йорк, пока они еще могут побыть вдвоем.

Но сейчас Гермиона грустила, в последнее время ее настроение вообще менялось, как траектория полета пьяного квиддичиста. Нужно было срочно ее отвлечь.

— Помнишь Рольфа?

— Жениха Луны?

— Ну да. Он же магозоолог, прям как его дед, который написал ту книгу… как же она… ну мы по ней учились еще!

— "Фантастические твари и где их найти"? — удивленно спросила Гермиона. — Не может быть! Дед Рольфа — тот самый Ньют Скамандер?

— Он самый. Как бы там ни было, мы успели перекинуться парой слов, когда Луна и Рольф заходили к нам в Нору на Рождество. И знаешь что? Рольфу достался от деда такой чемоданчик, в котором можно перевозить всяких животных, и там у каждого свой климат, как раз такой, как надо, и всем хватает места. Мне показалось, для него это важно.

— Здорово, — улыбнулась Гермиона. — Это же просто здорово, Рон! Этот чемодан, наверное, намного больше изнутри, чем та моя бисерная сумочка.

— Только вот… Замок на нем, судя по всему, был с изъяном, так что у Ньюта однажды сносорог сбежал. Прямо тут, в Центральном Парке.

Гермиона уже смеялась в голос:

— Сносорог, говоришь? Ну, надеюсь, Рольф научил Луну отличать сносорога от морщерогого кизляка!

***

Люди бесконечным потоком огибали Рона, пока он стоял и смотрел на жутко высокое нарядное здание.

— Небоскреб…

— Это не просто небоскреб, Рон. Это же Вулворт-билдинг!

Судя по всему, Рон должен был знать, что такое этот самый Вулворт-билдинг. Но в Нью-Йорке полным-полно высоченных домов, и этот еще не самый высокий. Да у него уже плечи затекли наверх без конца смотреть! Еще Нью-Йорк был полон длинных, совершенно прямых улиц, и ноги у Рона уже гудели. И вообще он проголодался.

— Штаб-квартира МАКУСА, — сказала Гермиона, понизив голос.

А! Ну про МАКУСА-то Рон слышал. Министерство магии этих американцев, да. Гермиона опять уткнулась в «Чудеса Нью-Йорка».

— Вулворт-билдинг был завершен в 1912 году и в течение двадцати восьми лет являлся самым высоким зданием города. МАКУСА делит его с немагами. Волшебники попадают внутрь, прикоснувшись палочкой к выгравированной на стене сове.

«Немаг», — повторил Рон про себя. Ну что за идиотское слово, а? Гермиона подняла палочку, и здание словно втянуло их внутрь. Они стояли в просторном холле, на стенах сверкали и переливались позолоченные — или золотые, кто этих американцев знает — украшения, а вокруг сновали ведьмы и волшебники.

— В саму МАКУСА нас, конечно же, не пустят, но тут есть музей. Маленький, — сказала Гермиона и решительно направилась к входу в музей. У дверей широко улыбался молодой чернокожий волшебник.

— Добро пожаловать! Меня зовут Майкл, я буду вашим гидом. Откуда вы?

Какой бесцеремонный тип! Ну какое ему дело, откуда они приехали? Но Гермиона уже болтала с этим Майклом, словно они были сто лет знакомы, пришлось тащиться за ними, хотя, по правде говоря, одно упоминание музея навевало зевоту.

— Вулворт-билдинг — пятая штаб-квартира МАКУСА, — сказал Майкл, показывая на стол, где стояли модели разных зданий, а вокруг них суетились крошечные фигурки людей. Наверное, прежние штаб-квартиры. — Первая располагалась…

— В Аппалачах, — перебила его Гермиона. — Вторая в Вильямсбурге, третья в Балтиморе, а четвертая в Вашингтоне.

Майкл рассмеялся:

— Не хотите поработать у нас гидом?

Рон сердито скрестил руки на груди. Не, ну какой наглец, а? Флиртует с его беременной женой у него же на глазах! И зачем вообще Гермиону понесло в музей, если она и так все нужное и ненужное уже знает? От мрачных мыслей его отвлекла толпа гомонящих школьников.

— Осторожнее, дети, — сказал пожилой волшебник, похожий на учителя. — Не мешайте остальным!

— Вы из Илверморни, да? — спросила Гермиона у маленькой девочки, одетой в синюю с красным мантию. На мантии было изображение змеи, которое неприятно напомнило о Слизерине. Девочка кивнула, Гермиона восхищенно вздохнула.

— А с какого ты факультета?

— Рогатого змея, конечно же!

Девочка присоединилась к остальной группе в другом конце музея, а Гермиона осталась стоять посреди комнаты с каким-то очень странным выражением на лице.

— А в музее есть что-то о Илверморни? — спросила она у Майкла.

— Ну разумеется! Если вы пройдете вслед за этими школьниками, там будет экспозиция, посвященная одной из бывших президентов МАКУСА, Серафине Пиквери. Вы знаете, она была из тех немногих, кто смог сам выбрать факультет!

— Я проголодался, — сказал Рон.

***

— Может, отдохнем немного? — предложил Рон. — Ты устала, наверное…

— Я не инвалид! — отрезала Гермиона, вперевалку шагая вдоль улицы, которая вроде как называлась «Мэдисон Авеню». — Но вот в дамскую комнату придется заглянуть… — добавила она, останавливаясь возле витрины какого-то кафе.

Рон заказал себе чай и свежевыжатый апельсиновый сок для Гермионы, которая не могла больше выносить чай. Отсутствием аппетита она, правда, не страдала, так что, подумав, Рон положил на поднос бейгель с начинкой. «Гигзберг Делони», — прочитал он на салфетке. Знакомое название…

Гермиона подняла глаза от «Чудес Нью-Йорка», кинула поверх своего огромного живота одобрительный взгляд на стакан сока. Потом заглянула внутрь бейгеля, наморщила нос и отодвинула тарелку:

— Моцарелла…

Рон вздохнул. Опять пришло время для веселой истории.

— А еще Рольф рассказывал… — начал он. — Видимо, замок на этом чемодане Ньюта был совсем плох, так что ему пришлось гоняться за камуфлори и окками прямо в этом магазине. А ты же помнишь, что окками…

Рон замолчал. Гермиона его совсем не слушала, она опустила книгу себе на живот и улыбалась куда-то в будущее. Или просто своим мыслям. Рон отхлебнул странный на вкус чай. Даже чай заварить эти американцы толком не могут! Зато отвергнутый бейгель с моцареллой оказался вкусным.

— Вообще-то Илверморни считается лучшей в мире магической школой, — сказала Гермиона, улыбаясь собственному животу. — Я тут подумала…

— Ни за что! Чем плох Хогвартс? Наш малыш будет гриффиндорцем, а не каким-то там… змеем!

— В факультете Рогатого Змея нет ничего плохого, Рон. Если бы мы остались в музее, ты бы узнал, что президент Пиквери выбрала именно его.

— Ты знаешь, я не люблю музеев…

— Да что с тобой такое? — Гермиона явно начала сердиться. — Такое впечатление, что тебе тут совсем неинтересно! В Нью-Йорке!

Рон одним глотком допил чай и со стуком опустил чашку на стол.

— Ты права. Подумаешь, Нью-Йорк! Просто толпа народу на маленьком острове, и все тут.

Гермиона поджала губы:

— Вот как? Что же ты сразу не сказал? Я бы отправилась без тебя.

— Гермиона… — Рон вздохнул и взял ее за руку. — Ну я же не это имел в виду! Я имел в виду… В общем, мне все равно, где, лишь бы вместе. Ты, я и малыш.

В этот момент «Чудеса Нью-Йорка», которые все еще лежали на животе Гермионы, шевельнулись. Пока Рон с Гермионой смотрели на книгу, та подскочила еще раз, а потом подпрыгнула так, что свалилась на пол. Гермиона разразилась хохотом, да и сам Рон не мог сдержать улыбки, думая о маленьких ножках, которым явно было уже тесно. В конце концов Гермиона вытерла глаза салфеткой и с трудом поднялась.

— Мне снова нужно в дамскую комнату.

Гермиона наклонилась к Рону:

— Я тебя люблю, глупый! — прошептала она, но когда тот потянулся, чтобы поцеловать жену, быстро отстранилась: — Милый, от тебя пахнет чаем!

И скрылась за дверью с женским силуэтом.


End file.
